Finding Dr. Thogos
Auros There is not much to say about Planet Auros. To all appearances, it is a dead world, full of dull grey rocks, craters. There isn't a trace of air to be seen, and no valuable mineral resources worth mining. It would be easy to pass over this world for another. And yet, could there be a secret here? So the latest lead in the Archaeonix case has led the Autobots to the planet Auros. Or was it the name of the white dwarf star at the center of the system? Was it both? Or did it matter? Gycony had mentioned the name of the dwarf star. So many questions waiting to be answered... Blurr finds himself at the helm of an Autobot vessel headed for the planet, examining the sensor arrays for any signs of the station Gycony had mentioned, where the Quintesson had supposedly last been seen. Or perhaps there is something on that barren-looking planet itself? Elita One frowns as she looks over a console, analyzing the planet. Her gaze turns to Perceptor and Apocryphacius, who almost assuredly would find out everything she could and more, in half the time. The Femme remains silent as she does some initial scanning. "I don't see a thing here." She says flatly, then adds after a moment's consideration. "All the more reason to explore, of course, but I wonder if maybe what Archaeonix sees in the place?" Elita One muses again, "Perhaps its something only he can see..." Spindrift is curled up in a corner of the ship, down in rest mode for the length of the trip because he really doesn't have much else to do until they actually arrive. The scientist has accompanied Blurr, to be tech support and scientific counsel should his expertise be needed. He joins Blurr at the helm of the vessel, transforming into his microscope mode to better survey the planet Auros. "Ah, well," Perceptor muses in response to Elita, "there's always more than meets the eye. Why, in almost every environment there are tiny microorganisms that exist despite their invisibility to the naked optic! Ah, what careful examination and thorough scientific investigation can prove...!" he begins to ramble absently. Judgement asks, "Is Auros the native vernacular or a figurtive translation?" He's on the case because, well, takes a Quintesson to catch a Quintesson? Something like that. Hubcap sits at the comms console, hands poised motionlessly above the controls. A cable snakes from a socket in his head into the console, tying the ship's communication systems directly to him. "No overt comm traffic, if there's any covert, it's well hidden." There is indeed a white dwarf star in this system. And yet, a navigation beacon in orbit around the planet declares the world to be "Auros." There's no apparent activity of any kind at the planet, nor does there appear to be a space station in orbit around the star or the planet, either. Most peculiar! Maybe it's cloaked? Elita One looks aside to Apocryphacius as she steps forward to the controls, "No native life forms here, at least ones that we've discovered, so there's no native term for the place." She takes the helm, "The best we've got is whomever put out that beacon....alright I'm setting up a skim of the surface before we head down on foot. It sure looks like bad intel but as clever and mysterious as Archaeonix has been, well...I'm not about to give this up without an indepth search." Judgement inquires, "So who named it 'Auros'? In English, there would be an implication of gold to go with such a name..." Perceptor transforms. "Hm.. indeed. It does appear uninhabited--this shall prove to be an interesting situation should Archaenoix be here after all," the scientist says pensively. "Ah, an fascinating observation, Apocryphacius," Perceptor says, glancing down at the Quintesson. The scientist's mechanical parts unfurl and expand, joints clicking as they lock into place, eventually revealing his full protoform. Elita One suggests, "Perhaps it's something more time related? I don't know anything of it really, aside from my own personal ability. Is it possible that there might be something chronologically that we can't pick up with sensors?" Spindrift lifts his head from where he was resting. "Maybe it's a joke? Like 'fools gold'." As the Autobot shuttle approaches the moon... it vanishes! And as the moon vanishes, the shuttle's navigation computer broadcasts an error--CANNOT SYNCHRONIZE WITH LOCAL STAR FIELD. That basically means it can't use the stars to identify its current location. Oh, wait, there's the space station that's supposed to be here... right in the middle of where the planet was? Hubcap shrugs a shoulder lightly. "Probably someone given to flights of fancy. I wouldn't read too much into it." One hand taps lightly at the controls, before he asks "Perceptor, is there anywhere besides the main planet that might support a facility such as we're looking for? Anything at the - What in the sacred spires!?" Elita One blinks in surprise, then halts the shuttle immediately, she shouts in tandem with Hubcap, "What in blazes?" She pulls the shuttle up to avoid any possible crashing into a cloaked planet possibilities, unless the planet has moved too! "I need answers as soon as you have em!" She starts buttonpunching, trying to register location, "Have we been moved, did anyone pick up any unusual readings?" "Well," the scientist begins. "There's a--" but he's abruptly cut off as the moon vanishes and ship's navigation system displays an error message. "Oh my," Perceptor huffs, "it can't triangulate our position? That's--" Then he looks up and notices that the space station is right in the middle of where the planet originally was. "Incredible!" he cries, deadpanning at space station now in view. Combat: Judgement compares his Intelligence to 115: Success! Combat: Elita One compares her Intelligence to 115: Failure :( Combat: Blurr compares his Intelligence to 115: Failure :( Combat: Hubcap compares his Intelligence to 115: Failure :( Combat: Perceptor compares his Intelligence to 115: Failure :( Combat: Spindrift compares his Intelligence to 115: Failure :( Judgement immedately... pulls open a panel on the shuttle wall and calmly tries to patch in his datapad into the shuttle, pointing out in a level tone of voice, "The shuttle's navigation software /may/ have simply malfunctioned, we should check that first..." But you know, Apocryphacius is not convincing himself, and he has never been a particularly good liar. "...but certainly, we may have moved. Into an area that the navigational software does not know." As the sensor sweeps continue to turn up nothing out of the ordinary, Blurr grumbles and focuses in on the navigation beacon, hoping they might pick up something, anything from the only sign of life in the star system. But alas--still nothing! The others start discussing name implications, but he doesn't really think it's worth thinking about. He sighs, shaking his head. "Guys, I really don't think--" Suddenly, an error message flashes across the screen, and...wait! The planet is gone? And there's a station in its place? "--thesmeltingfurnace?!" Hubcap jerks backwards and yanks the cable from his head. "Unusual readings? I'm getting nothing but junk data now. Theories: Sophisticated cloaking field that smothers outgoing signals, Temporal dislocation, dimensional dislocation, viral hallucinogen making us think this is really happening." Blurr says, "So. Basically, we're lost in deep space. Great." Spindrift says, "Wouldn't be the first time." Blurr says, "So you think it's some kind of portal? Apocryphacius?" Apocryphacius says, "Considering with whom we may be dealing... it would be prudent to ask both where and when we may be." Apocryphacius says, "But it would also be wise to ask why we have not heard Powerglide discussing his romantic life in the last five minutes." Blurr says, "Slag...so our comms are malfunctioning too?" The station broadcasts a hailing signal at the Autobot shuttle. Perceptor places a reassuring hand on Blurr's shoulder. "Calm down my friend, this is a chance to tread in new waters and expand our scientific horizons!" he says, sounding a little too joyful given their circumstances. "Hm, perhaps," he says in response to Hubcap. To Apocryphacius, "Ah! A location our navigation systems are not familiar with? How interesting! I would like to know the intricate details of the structure we have run into," the scientist comments. Blurr says, "Hubcap--what have you got?" Apocryphacius says, "I would simply suggest that we are out of range of the relay satellites that usually carry the Autobot channel." Perceptor says, "I find this invigorating! What an interesting development!" Blurr says, "Out of range? But--that can't be possible, unless we've left the galaxy..." Elita One raises her hand, "Alright, let's focus on what we have here, we have a station here, and some sort of phasing ability it seems?" She glances at the blinking blue light, "We've got a transmission." She pauses, "We must be quite the distance out to be outside of our records, a few billion yalms away from known space..." Elita One shakes her head, "Hubcap, see what you can get off of this signal, I'm answering the hail." With that, she transmits a responding hail to the station. Apocryphacius says, "That would certainly explain why do not know where we are, would it not?" Air Raid says, "What made your spark so COLD PUG! Ask yourself that!" Air Raid says, "When am I ever mean to anyone!" Hubcap rubs his forehead and frowns at the signals being parsed by the ship's computer. "That station is throwing out signals all across the spectrum, assuming they all have meaning, it's going to take time to translate the codecs. Some of it is familiar, though, you'll have it as soon as I can deliver." Elita One says, "good work, Hubcap, right now, anything you learn is a thousand times better than what we know now." Calm down? Blurr, calm down? Ha! "Okaysowe'reinthemiddleofdeepspace,withabsoultelynofraggingideawhereintheaftersparkweare,orhow weevengothere.Andnowwe'restartingtothinkwe'veleftthegalaxy?No one'seventhoughtaboutdoingthatyet!" Okay, maybe Perceptor has. Probably. Finally, he calms down enough to decide what they should do next. He nods at Hubcap. "Do what you can, Hubcap. Elita--what have you got on a response to your...er...response? Can we get docking permission?" Apocryphacius says, "We may wish to conserve fuel by avoiding rash moves. It could be a very long way home." When the station is patched through, the face of a somewhat elderly humanoid alien can be seen. "Well, well!" the alien says, smirking smugly. "Looks like I've got some tourists. Lose your way? I can help you find the nearest EXIT!" Various weapons systems power up on the station. "Oh! Or perhaps you're here on BUSINESS! In which case, please, describe your desire to me, Dr. Thogos, MASTER OF TIME!" Repugnus says, "Cold?! It's not cold! It's a little warm, actually." Blurr says, "Huh...he's friendlier than I thought he'd be." Elita One says, "phew. alright, this is dangerous" Blurr says, "Well, it's your call Elita." Elita One says, "we're going to play it straight." Air Raid says, "Hmph. Oh hey there's a smudge over here, I'll save it for you." Blurr sighs. "Are you--never mind." ..Yeahhh, of course he has. And he's actually pretty excited about the notion of having left the galaxy. "Left the galaxy? Oh goodness, that's marvelous!" he says enthusiastically. He glances over at Hubcap. "Hm, will you transmit the signals you're receiving to my personal data console I've brought along? I'd like to examine them more in depth--" Then the unfriendly Dr. Thogos' face appears on a screen and Perceptor looks up, listening to the message being given. "...at a later time." Elita One looks over at her team once, then back to the window. She raises a hand, saying "Bah Weep Grana Weep Nini Bong! This is Elita One of the Autobot shuttle Aegis, we did not mean to intrude on your position, something happened that our systems are currently..." She pauses, "working on understanding. We were in orbit around the planet Auros when we were shunted here. That said, there is one matter of business we may have with you..." She intakes a deep refresher before going forward with the honesty bit. "Doctor, you use an interesting title, we were on the trail of a being who used a great deal of time manipulation." As if on cue, a response comes through on the comms. Honestly, Blurr is rather surprised. From the way Gycony had spoken of this alien, he'd thought the guy would've attacked on sight. But it seemed that he was a businessman first and foremost--just like the speedster's lizard-like friend. Now if Blurr were the one doing the talking, and he were alone, like last time, he'd keep the lies coming. To maintain the first lie he told, of course! Though it wouldn't be perfect since he'd promised he wouldn't tell the other Autobots, yet there they were, other Autobots with him on this very same ship. But in this case, he defers to Elita One. He trusts her, and if anyone can convince someone to care, it'd be her. Besides, she outranks him. "You have found that being!" Dr. Thogos proudly replies. "And spare me your childish 'Universal Greeting,' no one uses that anymore. Hm. Shunted here, you say? You... have no idea where you are, do you?" He chuckles. "Well, you're in orbit around the same star, certainly. But not the same time! Hmhmhmhm. Now, why don't you dock at my station and we'll... talk. Don't try anything, though! My station is well-protected!" Judgement defers to Elita One's judgement. She is the ranking officer, after all. Besides, they are... somewhere, and they're having a talk with an armed someone. If they were wanted simply dead, they could already be dead. So if they diee, it is going to be a /complex/ death. Spindrift just stares at the comm in confusion. "Not the same time?" Hmm...so far, so good. He hadn't shot at them, and seemed interested in talking. Maybe, once they landed, they could send Spindrift and Hubcap off to sneak around while the rest of them sat and kept the guy distracted. Blurr glances at Elita One, his hands on the navigational controls. "So you want me to take us in?" Hubcap frowns slightly at the incoming signal, then smiles and taps his chin thoughtfully. Waving a hand at Perceptor, he acknowledges the scientist's request. "You got it, let me know if you need my help with any of it." So, this guy's a businessman, huh? Already Hubcap is running possibilities on how to turn this to his advantage. Elita One agrees, nodding once, "That much is certain." The station's weaponry was indeed apparent. "We'll dock at an assigned location at your request." She gives Blurr the 'go-ahead' then adds, "Thank you for your courtesy." With that the transmission ends. Elita One stands, looking back at the shuttle's team. "Alright, we have an interesting situation here. We go in, we be respectful and things may turn out fine. Still, be on guard for tricks, but something tells me this Doctor is more interested in himself and his work than blowing us up." She adds, "He'd have done that already. Just stay on guard...and Apocryphiacus, the way he reacts to seeing you might be the only real answer we get from him. Get ready to move out." Judgement observes dryly, "If I had known that you wanted to check his reaction, I would have brought my Archaeonix cosplay." Does he really have an Archaeonix cosplay? In any case, he follows Elita One, faces clicking around. Judgement transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. "He means," the scientist says, incredulous. "that we've been displaced on the time space contiuum!! Brilliant! Simply... Sublime!" Perceptor raves. Then he becomes distracted by the data Hubcap is running by him. "Incredible! Never in my life have I seen such complex encryption!" "Oh.. we're docking?! Oh yes! I shall most certainly look forward to surveying and examining this space station and the fascinating encompassing location! I must have a word with this.. Dr. Thogos! How did he manage to position himself so discreetly...?" Dr. Thogos smirks. "No, indeed! You're currently... SOME time in the future. And the future is somewhat dark! All of you 'Autobots' are extinct! Every last one. Or... perhaps that is a lie, and the reason why you can't hear them on your radio systems is because their encryption routines are too advanced, or maybe they've found some new means of communication that's better! Hmhmhmhmhm! The questions you must have. Well. Dock at airlock Lambda. That'll be the one with the blinky yellow lights. I look forward to our encounter! Hmhmhmhmhm!" He closes the transmission, and there is indeed an airlock lighting up for them. Elita One says, "Alright, he's arrogant, he enjoys hoarding knowledge and even more than that, he enjoys lording knowledge over us. Normally I'd ask for our science team to avoid questions, but not this time, he wants to tell us about what we don't know. Just don't hammer him too much with the interrogation." "Alright, we're going in then." Blurr takes the navigational controls and zeroes in on docking bay Lambda. Why, there are even flashing yellow lights to help guide them in! How hospitable of him, eh? The sublights slowly power down as he guides the vessel in and locks it into position over the platforms. He smirks at a comment Elita has made over the comms. "Heh, yeah--don't make it seem like an interrogation, more like a thirst for knowledge, so much that you're filled with awe." He glances at Perceptor, nodding in his direction. "Kinda like him, you know?" Blurr says, "Yeah, don't think of it like an interrogation, though. Be sure to flatter him plenty." Elita One says, "That may or may not work, we'll see" Hubcap sighs. "Oh great, /more/ time travel. Why does every two-bit chrono-tourist think they're soooo special?" Elita One looks at Hubcap in dismay, she speaks in mock arrogance, "Well can you stop time? I can, that makes me special." She banishes her sidearm into subspace then motions to the door, a smirk hinted on her face, "Just be sure not to say such things in earshot." "The FUTURE?" Perceptor cries, "Sensational!!! I must have a look at... well, everything! Just think, what technological advancements could be made if we glean the correct data and research from this time period!! The possitiblies are... are limitless!This Dr. Thogos fellow must be quite the individual..!" the scientist babbles in excitement. Once the Autobots have docked and boarded the station, they'll find that it appears to be completely deserted! No life signs to speak of. And yet, lights along the sides of the floors guide them down the corridors, eventually leading them to a room whose door slloooowwwwly slides open. It appears to be an office--there's a desk, a high-backed chair, several seats for guests, and a big monitor behind the desk. It's a little dark to see inside, though--is he even in there? Hubcap smirks "Stopping time is one thing, jumping ahead and thinking it makes you 'better' is quite another." Flexing his shoulders, he adopts a sophisticated manner, "And I assure you, I can socialise with the best." Spindrift hrfs softly. Perceptor's nerdgasming is making his audials ring. It's worse than the last time Rewind found something old and boring that wasn't previously recorded. The little guy just sort of plods along after the others, easily overlooked because he's relatively small and doesn't say a whole lot most of the time. Blurr makes his way down the corridors, following the lights, and wondering if they were walking right into a trap. He's tempted at times to slip away, off in another direction, but no doubt Thogos is monitoring them from afar and that might get them all into trouble. "Heh--you'd think a guy like him would have a few workers around." he mutters to Elita One as they make their way toward the dark office. The courier glances momentarily over at Perceptor, hoping the scientist doesn't get too excited. It's almost as if he's turned into that transport full of human children who have just been offered free toys from the store they've just walked into in a Terran advertisement he'd happened across recently. The fabric of space near the region that Auros inhabits begins to distort shortly before an old spaceship literally appears out of nowhere, accompanied by a brilliant flash of light as it 'jumps' into this sector of space. It's actually just Fortress Maximus, traveling into this area, and he immediately begins scanning his surroundings with sensor scans, << This is Fortress Maximus to any Autobots who may be receiving this. If you can hear this, please ping back a response. >> Meanwhile Galen is looking out of a nearby viewport on Fortress Maximus' bridge, "This will be the third system we're going to be looking at. Seems like we're on a wild goose chase here trying to find these missing Autobots. I suppose we should take solice in the fact that we haven't found any Autobot vessel debris field so far." Elita One keeps a guarded lookout, "I'm in lead." She cautions the others before exploring the airlock and corridor. "No signs of anything. Curious." She looks back over her shoulder, then pauses as if she was going to speak up. Blurr breaks the silence for her, "If he really has mastered time, does he need employees?" When she approaches the office, after the door finally opens, Elita One scans the room first before entering. <> She enters the room, standing behind one of the provided chairs then awaits the team's entrance. Elita One says, "Fortress Maximus? How did you get here?" Perceptor, amazingly, beats Blurr to the small office--in fact, he's the first of the motley Autobot crew to enter the room, he quickly pushes past Elita. In his excitement, it doesn't quite register that the room is too dim to see terribly proper until too late. The scientist runs right into a wall. "Unf," he grunts. "Dr. Thogos? Greetings...!! ... slag, it's rather dim in here.. is anyone in here?" Elita One says, "...I guess Perceptor rarely comes across anything he doesn't know." Blurr sighs. "...yeah..." Elita One says, "something to be said for discovery, even here, I guess." Blurr says, "Perceptor, we're in here with you." Apocryphacius , unlike Perceptor, does not rush. No, no, he's fine just bringing up the rear. If this is a trap... Maximus will find no sign of debris, of course--nor anything else besides the white dwarf and the dead world orbiting it. Meanwhile, the Autobots inside the office are made to wait a moment, then suddenly, the lights come on! And... there's no one sitting behind the desk! "GREETINGS!" Dr. Thogos announces as he appears on-screen with his usual smirk. "Welcome to my station, Autobots! I wish I could greet you myself, but you see... hmhmhmhmhm... I'm sending this transmission from FURTHER in the future! So there is no possibility that you can harm me well before I am aware of the attempt!" He laughs... then notices something. He leans into the camera, squints. "Is that... a Quintesson?" He leans back, scowling suspiciously. "I already told that Archaeonix character that I want nothing to do with him! What is the meaning of this?" Perceptor says, "....oh. You are here, too, I suppose." Elita One says, "bingo" Hubcap looks around the office with great interest, but frowns slightly when Thogos speaks. Raising a hand, he points a finger at the Quintesson. "Wait, if you're /further/ in the future, why does Apocryphacius' presence surprise you?" Blurr starts slightly when the lights suddenly come on, and the holo-screen lights up. Immediately, Apocryphacius' presence gets an...interesting response. Intel already? Heh--they're in luck! He gives Perceptor a quick, sharp look. "Perceptor, calm down." He says in a low voice before turning back to the screen. "Oh--Dr. Thogos, allow us to explain. This is Apocryphacius. He's a friend of ours. He isn't affiliated with Archaeonix." Or is he? "He's friendly, don't worry." Then Hubcap raises a valid point. The courier nods. "Yeah--if you're in the future, then why should anything surprise you?" Elita One sags for a moment, glancing over at Hubcap. She radios a message to him, her aural marks lighting up with a flicker as she does, her gaze on Apocryphiacus. She picks up where Blurr stops, "We're investigating Archaeonix, his trail lead here. We are looking for intel on him, and his plans. Does this mean that he came to you for assistance? I never expected him the type to seek council, but..." She gestures around to the station, "but apparently there are minds and plans that dwarf even his." Is Apocryphacius affiliated with Archaeonix? Long story, actually. Apocryphacius says softly, "If you want a Quintesson /gone/, Autobots are the ones to ask." Perceptor quickly and somewhat clumsily approaches the screen. "Sir!" He exclaims. "Do shed some light on the technology you have utilized to master traveling to the future via the time-space contiuum??" He asks vigorously, ignoring Blurr. "I have formulated some hypotheses already, but--! I would like to know the rest of it!" "Incredible...!" the scientist comments. "He must have fully anticipated our coming!" Hubcap shoots a response off to Elita quickly, before nodding in agreement with Perceptor. "Your technical prowess is certainly unparalleled in our timestream. So one is forced to wonder why you permit a trans-temporal portal between our time and yours..." Dr. Thogos's brow wrinkles. "Well... I... that would be telling, you know! And besides, I know the important part--that you didn't try to harm me! Hmhmhmhm. Yes, that Archaeonix character used a similar, though somewhat different trick." Listening to the Autobots' explanation of Apocryphacius, the doctor frowns, tapping his chin. "Hm, very well. So you Autobots are... enemies of the Quintessons? And yet you have a 'friendly' Quintesson with you? Hm. Well! Mark my words, keep that 'friendly' Quintesson on constant surveillance." He sighs at Perceptor. "I'd love to share my theories with you, Autobot, but if I did so, my technology would likely spread beyond this lab, and in irresponsible hands... speaking of which..." His gaze wanders to Hubcap. "It's for security! One of the most effective measures devised. Fools in your time see a dead world, whereas those in MY time... well, they aren't a problem, let's just say that." Blurr looks confused. "Security? How does a portal help with security? I mean, doesn't it increase the chances that someone 'irresponsible' will accidentally run into it?" The courier shakes his head though, and moves on. "So what did Archaeonix want from you, exactly?" Percceptor looks crushed when Dr. Thogos refuses his request. When he utters the word irresponsible, he looks offended. "....irresponsible...?!!? I--" Then he realizes that there are bots like Brainstorm back at the base, and grumbles unhappily. "Sir, rest assured that the technology would not fall into the wrong hands." He pauses, looking pensive. So they don't end up hurting him, then? An interesting fact to keep in mind. "Well, if I may be so bold as to ask, if you knew that, then why did you mobilize the weaponry on this space station upon our arrival?" the scientist inquires. Elita One replies firmly, "We are enemies of tyrants and oppressors. Archaeonix is well on his way to being both. We seek to learn of his machinations before he jeopardizes more lives." She glances aside as Perceptor and Blurr ask their questions, and restrains herself from adding in further details, further questions. <> "At this point in time, I will be dead," Apocryphacius says evenly, and he makes a shrugging gesture. He narrows his optics at Elita One, and his faces click around, but he says nothing, just steepling his tentacles. Apocryphacius transforms into his Wrath mode. The information from Fortress Maximus' sensor scans is eventually holoprojected into the center of the bridge, prompting Galen to walk back and investigate the findings, "Hmm, this is different, looks like they might've passed by here a few months ago after all. These ion drive trails is old, but it's definitely matches an Autobot ship trail." << Let us go further then, this is the first promising lead we've gotten all month. >> Fortress Maximus' disembodied voice can be heard broadcasting from one of the speakers inside the bridge. The old model Cybertronian battleship begins to change course towards the dead planet of Auros, its engines gives off a bright blue glow as it propels itself forward. Meanwhile Galen comments inside, "There's that dead planet over there orbiting that white dwarf star. You, thinking what I'm thinking, Maximus?" << I hope not. Rodimus wasn't the one flying the shuttle so I really am not counting on discovering another crash site. >> Dr. Thogos frowns at Blurr. "No, it doesn't! YOUR time is an extremely dangerous time to live in. Mine? Less so by a considerable margin. And--" Now he's glaring at Perceptor. "--I have *thousands* of historical records of Decepticons stealing technology from other civilizations, including yours! The worst possible thing I could think of is Decepticons mastering my technology! The entire universe could unravel! And... *sigh* alright, fine. You want to know the truth? There are three locations in time at this exact spot that are linked together, like in a chain. Events in all three times in this chain will, essentially, occur at the same time. I'll demonstrate." He taps something on his console. When he does so, a little figurine of a Meccanibal suddenly pops onto the table the Autobots are standing in front of. The same Meccannibal appears in the exact same position in Dr. Thogos's desk, but its paint looks faded and it's dusty. "Now, I have not moved nor dusted that figurine ever since it appeared in your time. This is what I want you to do! Lay it on its side." Dr. Thogos smirks at Apocryphacius. "Are you?" "...in a chain? What do you mean?" Blurr frowns, but now Thogos has offered to demonstrate. So he steps forward and does as the alien has requested, tipping it over on its side with a single digit. Wrath makes a shrugging gesture, "At /this/ point in time... I suppose that I /am/. So the Autobots have no need to worry about me. What did Archaeonix do to vex you?" Hubcap's expression turns impassive and he starts to pace about the room. "But a doorway is a point of weakness, unless..." He glances back at Thogos, "Unless it's also the exit? How much power does this portal consume?" Elita One tilts her head at Apoc's motions. She frowns in silent, there was something she just kept missing about the Quintesson. Still, the topic of time travel was interesting enough, while definitely out of her skillset. She quietly assesses the situation as best she can, letting the conversation flow as it does without her input. Spindrift is so lost in all this heady high thinking stuff, so he's mostly just sitting here and ... well, sitting here. The main reason he was sent along was in case Auros had an environment that required his forcefield for protection, and that wasn't it so for the most part he's just here so far. But don't worry about him, that's a fairly common occurance as far as it goes for tapebots. Perceptor's optics widen significantly. "Incredible! They are all linked, despite their different locations in the time space contiuum...." he says, taking a moment to absorb the magnitude of what Dr. Thogos has just said. "Amazing!!" He replies after a moment, looking incredulous once more. "Ah," Perceptor interjects. "But do you have any of the Decepticons mastering your technology? I would presume not, and if you are in the future, then that must mean it has not happened yet. Considering your technological ability, it would be easy to discover whether they do or not, and were I you, I would have already looked into that." When the figurine is tipped over, the Autobots can see the figurine lying down on its side immediately on Thogos's side, now covered in dust on its side and not its top. "That's what I mean! I can't exactly predict events occurring in the past once they're part of the chain. And the 'portal' as you call it consumes no power. It is simply an anomaly I created, and acts on its own, much like gravity or magnetism. And as for why the Decepticons haven't mastered my technology, I can only assume it is because I have guarded it so jealously!" Thogos sighs. "Archaeonix... well, that one. Before he arrived to my installation, little did he know that I had already obtained a wealth of historical data on him. He unleashed a dark period of history with his manipulations of space and time. I... hesitate to go into full detail, as ultimately it all turned out well, but suffice it to say that many worlds even beyond this galaxy were directly threatened by his plan!" Elita One steps forward, her interest reignited. "What can you tell us about him and his plans then? Anything you can say to help us find him before more people are at risk." She opens her palms towards the vidscreen, "Listen, for all I know all the Autobots are dead and gone for a hundred million years where you are. Cybertron could be nothing but rust. All that doesn't matter, despite how morbid it sounds. All that matters is what we can do for the here and now. We know Archaeonix has done some very questionable things, and I have personally seen him violate Cybertronians' wills. All that matters..." She repeats, "Is what we can do here. The lives we can preserve. Please, Doctor. What will aid us to understand Archaeonix, if not to oppose him?" Hubcap Ahh, the fatal flaw. Hrrmm. "So, you're opposed to the ramifications that an unopposed Decepticon presence might champion?" "Of course, but if you were to give me access to the data you have acquired, you are able to rest assured that it will not, because you are in the future and already know what will happen and what will not," Perceptor pressed the doctor, sounding a little desperate. He glances over at Elita. "Yes... it may not matter much where you are now, but you must realize that we are living in a different time spectrum. And we may cause changes that you may not yet be aware of." "You don't understand," Dr. Thogos says. "We're *time linked*. Yes, I know what happens in the past outside of the time link, but in that past, I *don't* give you my technology. I know this because I don't send any notes back in time for myself to view. However! If I did give you that technology, all that would change! History would be altered instantly! I have no possible way of predicting what the effect would be!" Dr. Thogos taps his desk, looking to the side. "Well... I suppose I can send you the manifest of the items he requested, along with detailed descriptions of what each item is supposed to do. I can also send you schematics of the "safer" items he wanted, but I didn't give him even those. Generally those are the kinds of items I trade with others because the harm they can do is much more limited. And also? To understand Archaeonix? He is... MUCH more dangerous than you realize. And I see that you already believe he is very dangerous. But I assure you, he is far, far worse than even you believe." Elita One gives a weary sigh, then nods, "Yes, that will do, Doctor. A step forward then, on his trail." The censure in her tone is noticable, "Though when dealing with time travel, how do I know I'm not already too late?" She shakes her head, frustrated with the situation. "Your assistance is appreciated, Doctor. You have our thanks, and as much as my team here would enjoy discussing temporal mechanics, I fear we have our own matters at hand." The Femme Commander pauses, "If this brings our discussion to a close, I would ask that we could return to our place in the timestream." Something appears to gnaw at Dr. Thogos. He stares at something illuminating his face from off-screen, and bites on his knuckles. "Nnngh... alright, there's one more thing! Killing Archaeonix will be virtually impossible at this point. But he still has one weakness--the other heads on his body! If the, "sane" head loses control again, he'll become less... effective! Not completely neutralized, no--but still a vast improvement! And... I'm afraid that is all I have! Wrath knows one of Archaeonix's secrets. He also knows one of Archaeonix's goals. That goal that he does know... he doesn't disagree with. He doesn't want the Autobots to stop it. The rest of it all... yes, Achaeonix has certainly done wrong, but... the Autobots would just stop *everything* in order to stop the bad. They cannot differentiate baby from bathwater. It troubles Apocryphacius. He feels like, if Archaeonix opened a rescue shelter for abused kittens, that the Autobots would storm in there and set all the kittens on fire just to stop Archaeonix. Apocryphacius considers what Dr. Thogos has to say, and he weighs it against what he knows. Would that even work...? "But--!" Perceptor pipes up one more time. "I... " then he sighs dejectedly, realizing that he is not going to get the data he wants. "It... might change for the better..." he offers quietly, but he already knows this is an argument he isn't going to win. And Elita is wanting to leave already. He just leans against wall, looking disappointed and kinda pouty. Elita One gives a questioning look to the Doctor, "I did not realize one face was more sane than the others..." She shakes her head in disbelief, "I do not think I would intentionally force even Archaeonix into insanity." A scowl crosses her face, "If we did that, then what basis have we to judge him for the insanity he has bestowed upon others?" Elita One raises her hand, "This information is appreciated, but I fear it steps over a boundary I do not wish to cross, let alone the implications of a mentally unstable Quintesson with time travel abilities." Elita One says, "Sorry Perceptor, as interesting as this is, I am afraid there are things to do still. However I do have something for you to think on" Perceptor says, "Oohh?!?!!" Elita One says, "Think of it like this, Perceptor. We don't know *who* developed this technology he is using. This means it could be you, and you could hardly be told how to discover it yourself like this right? That'd violate causality." Blurr laughs. Perceptor says, "... ah. Well, it is a.. possibility, however somewhat unlikely." Perceptor sounds deflated. You receive a radio message from Elita One: well, I tried Hubcap drifts off to one side as the rest of his crewmates head back towards the shuttledock. Drifting through the corridor he plants a listening device. He can configure it remotely so, if he survives in this reality, He'll know what's happening. Here, at least. Dr. Thogos leans back, lips pursed. "It is your choice, then. But if you believe it will possible to simply put him down cleanly, you will likely find that the universe is not so kind." He stares at his desk briefly. "Alright. Well. Thank you, Autobots. You may go. Simply gain distance from my station and eventually you'll re-emerge in your own time." Whether he ever notices the listening device is hard to say. Elita One stays behind, letting the other Bots go first. Only when she is the last one in the room does she speak up one more time. "Thank you again Doctor, but I have to wonder. I have one final question for you, if it pleases you to answer. I have my own ability regarding time. Knowing what you may about Arcaeonix, could I stop him in the timestream as well, or is he immune to such things?" Perceptor lingers in the room unhappily for a little bit, seeming indecisive for a moment or two. However, eventually, he wanders out of the room and back towards the shuttle dock, sparing a backwards glance or two at the screen displaying Dr. Thogos' face. He mutters disappointedly as he heads back to the ship. Dr. Thogos frowns as he considers Elita One's reply. "It's hard to say how two time-manipulating technologies will interact! Perhaps you'll be able to freeze him in time, or perhaps he will use his abilities to anticipate your attack and avoid it! Or perhaps, the two technologies will open a tear in space and time and annihilate you both! Consider wisely the possible consequences before you try this!" Elita One gives the Doctor a nod, "I was afraid of that. Very well." She departs after the others, < Elderly future Fortress Maximus, all rustbucketed nods his head gravely. "Yes...go on back to the past. Do what you can." He heaves a weary breath, "If this Doctor is right, then maybe just one action can change the past, change the future so things won't end up as they did." He manages a bitter smile, "And I won't exist..." As Elderly future Fortress Maximus watches the ship take off, he murmurs softly along with a wave, "Primus help if the future refuses to change..."